You can Take it, Just don't break it
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: After the dance there was a note, will she meet him? Does he know? Who does her heart really belong to?


**Hey guys just a little poem/Fic that I thought I should write, I hope you like! Even though this is not my favorite couple I thought I should write about them, well sort of lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, but I have recently obtained a mobile suit action figure….okay moving on**

Athrun walked up to her enveloping his arms around her body, she did not move to make herself comfortable she only stared out across the ocean, they had a nice day, bright and early filled with enjoyment, laughter, and jokes, and now it was coming to a close.

Athrun moved his lips to her forehead and gave her a soft kiss, Cagalli still had not moved, hw whispered in ear sweet-nothings and how everything is going to be great from now on, how everyone gave their blessing, how now it was out in the open that they wee dating, but this action still had no affect.

He squeezed a little before letting go completely, walking back to the car to go back to the house he knew she was not going to be spending the night at. He turned his body half-way only to look at her once more before jumping up and driving off.

Cagalli had stood still, and recalled recent events.

_Music and Laughter filled the house, everyone was having the time of their lives, it was only drawn for a second when a boy with blue-hair, by the name of Athrun stood up and tapped his glass._

_" Ladies and Gentleman, if I could get you're attention for a moment, I have a very important announcement to make…." He looked down at Cagalli once he gathered everyone's gaze. " I will take the liberty tonight to tell everyone the great news…I am currently steady with the love of my life and we are planning to soon be wed! The one I speak off is none other than the princess of Orb Cagalli Yula Attha!"_

_The whole room light up as everyone clapped and shouted " good for you" and " awww they make a great couple" from left to right. Athrun grabbed Cagalli and gave a sweet short kiss, Cagalli had no time to kiss back as he ended it and started to speak again. " Now everyone enjoy the Party!"_

_Everyone back to their festivity and Athrun was pulled away y a couple of guys, some talking guy stuff, others talking political material._

_Cagalli being bored wanted to go look for Lacus but instead came in eye contact with Kira, he was standing in the middle of the dance floor and was looking directly at her. He held out his hand as if asking her to dance, she looked around her quickly before noting that he was asking her._

_Slowly and Casually she got up and walked over to him, she got a few comments on her newly expressed relationship, but she ignored them, her eyes were on Kira, his eyes entranced her, reminded her of a certain emotion she felt most of the time._

_" Hello Kira…where is Lacus?" Kira did not respond but instead took her by the waist and made her dance with him, she did not get to hold hands with him but got to wrap her arms around his neck. They danced a slow song with no words to exchange to one another._

_When the song was about to end, Kira started to unwrap his hands from her waist slowly she looked at him and then looked at Athrun's figure coming through the crowd. Kira caught her eyes once more and gave her a look so full of love she felt like crying. He broke loose and got lost in the crowd, Athrun asked where he went but she did not reply._

Now reading a note she had received just moments before leaving the Party she couldn't help but feel she had messed up. She loved Athrun didn't she?

This not wasn't meant for her, from him was it? She wasn't going to go would she? Athrun knew… She wouldn't be coming home tonight.

I've never actually held your hand or kissed your lips.

I've never lain in your arms and felt your strength envelope me.

You've never whispered sweet endearments to me as the moon shined in the sky.

But If you love me like you showed me tonight.

Please be careful with my heart.

You can take it just don't break it.

Or my whole world will fall apart.

**R&R! Yay!**


End file.
